


Games In The Dark

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Humor, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lover100 table; 073 Capering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games In The Dark

Tess was very strict on working late on her floor. Simply put you couldn’t do it. Unless, of course, you were Lois.

Lois was actively encouraged to work late because Tess enjoyed watching her work, watching her shout her disagreement at spell check and go through an unhealthy amount of coffee. Tess reasoned it’d be easier if she paid Lois’s wages straight to Starbucks.

But what Tess enjoyed more was when Lois finally gave up the ghost, admitted she was sick of typing or proof reading and that she wanted some fun. Then she’d come knocking on Tess’s door.

They’d kick off their agonizingly high heels and pull their hair down from whatever professional way it was held up. They’d do childish things that people would never realize how much they missed until they did them again. They’d chase each other, play hide and seek or race, one in the elevator, the other on the stairs.

“I fancy Spin The Bottle tonight” Lois held up a bottle of wine that she’d been hiding in her desk and Tess raised an eyebrow.

“But there’s only two of us, that means it’d always land on one of us” Tess pointed out.

“Exactly” Lois handed her the bottle.


End file.
